Soldiers of Destiny
by VioletShadows01
Summary: Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire life is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons of it's own.
1. Part I-I

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter One**

"_Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." _

― _**William Jennings Bryan**_

* * *

Climbing out of the cherry-red 1969 Chevelle, Judith hums under her breath as she carefully shuts the door. Pulling the single-strap of her messenger bag over her head, the brunette double checks her door is locked, fingers curling around the keys as her hands fist into the pockets of her jacket. Crossing the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, her humming is cut off as tires screech against pavement and the stench of burnt rubber fills the air. Turning her gaze to her right, she glares down at the bumper of the Porsche, her boot-clad foot lashing out to send a firm (but non-damaging) kick to the bumper.

"This is a fucking parking lot, Douche-more! Learn how to fucking drive," Judith shouts, flipping the blonde-haired prick behind the wheel of the car.

Ignoring the curses and warnings about the paint job, the brunette continues on her way, sauntering up the entrance steps and slipping in through the doors. Stopping at her locker, she sets her bag down at her feet, her other hand twirling the dial to her lock. Taking off her jacket after opening the locker door, she hangs it on one of the hooks at the top of the compartment, straightening out the long sleeves of her red-and-black flannel, Judith takes the time to adjust the thin-corded leather bracelet around her wrist.

"Quinn."

The informal, curt greeting pulls her from her subconscious actions, light-green eyes turning toward the blonde-haired bombshell standing two lockers to her left. Corina DeVahn. The curvaceous blonde was everything Judith wasn't. Clothing fashionable and tailored to her body, tall and curvy, well-known and popular among their peers.

"DeVahn," Judith greets, giving the slightest nod.

"Hey! Quinn," Judith rolls her eyes, turning away from Corina as a familiar Porsche-driving douche, Jackson Whittemore. "Next time you kick my car, you can expect to have your ass sued."

Pulling two of her class books from the locker, she slams the door shut, clicking her tongue dismissively, "Aw...what are you gonna do, Douche-more? Get Mommy and Daddy to press charges for a little kick? I'll have no problem explaining to the cops that your dumb shit-for-brains was speeding through the high school parking lot and nearly ran me over? Yeah...you'd win that case hands down." Stepping back from her locker, she shoulders her bag once again, "Sorry, Douche-more. You're just not worth my time."

Sauntering down the hall, a smirk playing at her lips as Jackson's string of curses follows after her. Snickering to herself, she shakes her head at the pathetic tendencies of the majority of her peers. Sometimes she misses being home schooled. If it wasn't for the fact that it was suggested that she spends at least two years in a public school system for the social aspects, she would have finished her schooling by now and be on her way.

* * *

Two classes later, Judith once again begins to hum under her breath as she weaves her way through her fellow peers.

"Judith!" Glancing up, she barely manages to catch her center of balance as the familiar whirlwind of hyperactivity slams into her, "Dude, girl! You are not going to believe what happened last night."

Extracting herself from the grip of Stiles Stilinski, Judith meets wide, light whiskey-colored eyes, "Did you and Scotty finally admit your undying heterosexual partnership?"

Scoffing, Stiles nudges her shoulder, "Please. You know I claimed ownership of his life when I shared half of my cupcake with him in first grade."

Giggling as she follows Stiles into their Economics class, "Aww...it's simply adorable how much of a puppy he is."

"Hey. How come you didn't answer your phone last night?" Stiles asks as he slides into the empty desk next to her, "Like...I had big news."

"Oh, last night was my check-in with my Dad," she responds, "Did your Pops and Mama McCall finally clear the air of the UST?" Seeing the stunned silence on her friend's face, Judith lets out an airy laugh, only for the laughter to grow when knuckles lightly smack against her shoulder, "Alright, sorry. I shouldn't say stuff like that, I know. So...what-"

The sound of Scott McCall plopping down at the desk to the right of Stiles, greeting Judith with a wide, playful grin and warm expression. If there is one thing Judith adored about Scott it was the depth of his hopeful humanity and heart. The kid wasn't cynical-minded like Stiles or herself. He _is_ a bit of an idiot at times.

"Dude. I think I dropped my inhaler last night. If I lose it, Mom's gonna kill me," Scott states, looking worried.

"Dropped where?" the brunette asks, leaning across the isle slightly. "You sure you didn't leave it at home?"

"No. I think I dropped it in the woods last night," Scott explains, absentmindedly trailing off as Finstock enters the room, his booming voice calling for everyone's attention.

Judith sighs, mentally groaning as she wonders why she even _needs_ Economics. It's not like she's _ever_ going to need it. A sense of nostalgia falls over her as she remembers being curled up on her uncle's couch, a warm cup of coffee set on the end table as she delves into endless books riddled with copious amounts of knowledge.

"Now, most of you have probably heard by now about the body found last night in the woods," Judith's mind falls blank, her eyebrows raised as Finstock continues, "but I have been told that a possible suspect has been apprehended and we are to concentrate on your classwork."

A body in the woods? Huh. Something clicks in her mind and her eyebrows narrow as she turns a sharp gaze to Stiles. Seeing the apologetic shrug, she darkens her glare in order to get him to mouth the words, 'Tell you later'. Turning away from him, the end of her pen begins to tap against the desk, mind drifting. They couldn't possibly be dumb enough to actually _go_ to a crime scene. Inwardly snorting, she shakes her head. Of course they are. Taking out her phone, she sends a descrete text to Stiles.

_ You'll explain after Practice._

_** Ok.**_

Suspect means possible murder. Maybe it's just a case of someone stashing a body? Mentally groaning, she rubs the back of her shoulder, trying to ease the sudden tension. God are people psychotic.

* * *

"You did _what?!_" Without hesitation, Judith cuffs both of the boys along the back of their heads, "What if that girl's murderer had still been out there? Are you both stupid? Or just suicidal?"

"Aw, come on, Jude-"

"**Don't call me that!**"

"-ith," Stiles swallows thickly as the trio stand at the sign leading to the Preserve. "Nothing exciting ever happens in this town."

"Exciting? You think the fact that some innocent girl being _dead_ is exciting?! Are you fucking mental?" Ignoring the winces, Judith tugs at the lapels of her jacket and takes a step back from the two, "Let's find your goddamn inhaler, so I can be done with the both of you idiots."

Motioning for the two boys to take the lead, Judith trails after them with reluctant steps. Honestly. What is it with people these days? How is someone's death supposed to be someone else's entertainment?

"-hear things I shouldn't be able to hear and smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles pauses mid-step, reaching into his inside pocket, "I don't have any gum in my-"

Judith tilts her head, eyebrows knitting together as the hyperactive smart ass trails off, pulling a piece of gum from his pocket. Enhanced senses? Scott can barely breath in flower pollen without having an asthma attack.

"So this all started with a bite?"

Judith's mind falls blank as the two boys bicker, Stiles egging the oblivious teen. Looking at the ground, in an attempt to ignore the playful howl Stiles lets out, Judith feels a sense of hyper-awareness flood through her. Inhaling deeply, trying to calm herself, she forces her trembling fingers to curl into themselves, fingernails biting into the palm of her hands. She isn't a fan of wooded areas. Of open spaces. Where anyone can just jump out at the last moment.

The slightest sound of a twig breaking causes her spine to straighten before an unfamiliar voice asks, "What are you doing here?"

Turning toward the voice, Judith watches as the dark-haired man stalks closer. The skin along her body feels tight, the slightest rise of her pulse thrumming through her veins. Instinct tells her this is weird. Tilting her head, she takes in the slight confrontational stance the man's body takes on as he informs the three of them about the area being private property. Remaining silent as her idiot friends stumble over themselves, explaining their presence, Judith studies the man, her face stoic and eyes cautious.

It isn't until the man turns to stalk away after tossing Scott his inhaler that Judith finds the ability to release the tension crawling under her skin. Damn, does she hate meeting strangers. It happens to everyone. The instinct. The drive. Simply knowing that nothing is ever what it seems, and yet sometimes Occam's Razor needs to be taken into account.

"Dude. That was Derek Hale."

Both Judith and Scott tilt their head's curiously and ask, "Who?"

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago," Understanding flickers on Scott's face, but Judith stares blankly at the never-ending encyclopedia standing in front of her, pointing at herself as if to remind him that she only just moved here last year. "It was a really big tragedy. The Hale Family was a big part of the community."

"Not to sound like I don't care, because house fires suck ass," Judith cuts in, glaring at both of them, "but thanks to you, I feel like I just had a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart and I am going home. Next time something like this happens, try not to act so callous of others. That girl probably has family members looking for her."

Without a second glance at her friends, Judith walks off, cursing their stupidity. Locating her car, she climbs in and doesn't hesitate to drive off.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo!"

Sighing as she slips into the house through the back door, she smiles at the sight of the man standing at the stove, "Hey, Uncle Trick."

"Dinner should be ready in about forty minutes. Go wash up; you're tracking mud inside."

Rolling her eyes, Judith toes off her boots and sets them on the back porch before sliding the door shut. Placing a kiss on her uncle's cheek, the brunette moves her way out of the kitchen and up to her room, ready to put the whole day behind her. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

_** Can you come over? I need someone's help.**_

Judith sighs as she knocks on the front door of the Stilinski house. Honestly. Two days of crazy and the brunette is wondering when it will all be over. Stiles doesn't even hesitate to reach across the open doorway and drag her inside, kicking the door shut behind him as she is forced upstairs.

"Sty, if you value your life, you'll let go of my arm," Judith bites out, shaking his grip off as the bedroom door is shut behind them.

"Listen. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I really need you to hear my out. Do you remember the other day when we were in the woods?" At her deadpanned stare, he swallows thickly, "Right. Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed the changes in Scott lately," Nodding curtly, Judith wonders how _no one_ noticed the sudden one-eighty transplant Scott seemed to have. "Scott said he was bit by something in the woods and that he heard a wolf howling that night." Judith's eyes widen as Stiles carefully grabs her shoulders, the serious gleam in his eyes causing her breath to catch in her chest, "I think Scott might be a werewolf...and tonight's the Full Moon. He won't listen to reason."

"That's because most people would think reason is crazy," Judith replies, watching his eyes widen in surprise, her hand reaching up to clap him on the outside of his shoulder, "Don't worry, Sty. I think you might be onto something."

"Really? You don't think I'm-"

"Crazy?" she states, offering him a supportive grin, "Look. Why don't you go to that party tonight? Keep an eye on him. Make sure he is able to get away, in case this is all real. I'll stay here and pull together facts and information for you. I know when I was home schooled, I collected any book that interested me. I may have some books on old legends and occult lore."

Hands cup the side of her face before a thoughtless kiss meets her lips, the brief touch gone within a fraction of a second, "Dude, you are the best. I'll call you if something happens."

Rolling her eyes, she watches as Stiles begins to race around, quickly changing his clothes. Dropping into his computer chair, she immediately looks over the endless websites and documents pulled up.

"How much did you take today, Stiles?"

"A lot."

Sighing, Judith turns a sharp gaze on him, "Try not to over-do it. I'd rather not have to visit you in the hospital."

"Sorry, Judith. I've gotta run. I'll call you."

Left in hopeless silence, Judith ponders over the information before jotting down a quick note for Stiles, indicating that she would get with him later. Leaving the Stilinski residence, the brunette wastes no time in returning to her own house. Moving to the den area, which had been transformed into a cozy study. Lit up by an automatic fireplace, she pulls several of them off the shelves and toss them over to the riding niche.

_The Legend of Romulus_

Settling into a comfortable spot, Judith gets lost within the pages.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please understand that any romantic interests hasn't actually been decided yet. So that brief peck of the lips wasn't anything special, nor was it meant for anything more than relief. Like you would do to a close friend in a complete subconscious, absentminded spur of the moment. This story will follow canon, but veer off on occasion so people aren't reading the same stories over and over again. And for those interested I'm not sure about the romantic interest yet, if this is going to be Stiles/OC, Derek/OC, or maybe even a super slow-build to Sterek/OC (being that the three of them share a certain level of emotional connection and understanding between them and an indication that the story may not stay within canon.)  
**

**Tell me so far what you guys think. Leave a review. Apologies to all if this seems a bit slow to start, but I don't want Judith to just be thrown into every single moment of the show, because she isn't going to be. She _does_ have a life of her own and her own problems to deal with.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Part I-II

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Two  
**

_"We've all lost something along the way." _  
_**― Po Bronson**_

* * *

Watching as a pretty raven-haired girl walks away from Scott, Judith remains silent as she leans against the guide-rail of the front steps, taking in the big grin on the older man's face. Figuring the girl to be Scott's current love interest, Allison, the guy must be her father (the awkward wave Scott gave the man throwing up major red flags). Scott doesn't move until the SUV is gone, turning to head back inside to change out of his uniform.

"Is that Allison?" the auburn-haired girl teases, flashing her friend a grin, "She's very pretty." A bashful look flashes on his face, but seeing it fade, Judith pushes away from the short wall and nudges her friend, "What's wrong, Pup?"

Knowing that the age-old nickname now has a different meaning, Scott glares at her, "Don't call me that."

"I've always called you that. Now, quit your bitchin' and tell me what's got your tail in a knot."

Huffing in annoyance, "Her name is Allison Argent. Remember when Stiles told you about me getting shot in the woods by...Hunters?" Judith winces at the reminder, nodding curtly causing Scott to continue, "Well, her father was the one that shot me."

Seeing the blatant fear and stress rise in her friend, Judith stops mid-step, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving. Forcing him to look at her, she gives her friend a warm, accepting smile, "Listen to me Scotty. I know you have a big game coming up, and I know things are bad, but you can't let this control you. You have the will to control it, you just have to find the right...incentive. And you have to remember that you aren't alone in this. Me and Stiles? We're with you. Maybe not where you are at in all this, but we'll help you through. Now," Judith claps his shoulder, "It's my night to cook dinner, so I have to get going, but if you need something, call me."

At his nod, she releases her grip and gives his crooked chin a nudge with her knuckles before she saunters off. As she drives to her house, her mind thinks over what's occurred over the past few days. Scott being turned into a werewolf. The party incident with the Full Moon. Scott mentioned Derek had been in complete and total control of his shift during that night. Recalling the Legend of Romulus and Remus; two brothers who washed ashore, struggling to survive, only to be nursed and nurtured back to health by the 'Mother Wolf'. The story talks about how Romulus murdered his brother for power, establishing the beginning of the Roman Empire.

Entering her house, she quickly washes up before getting dinner started; the roast slow-cooking in the crock pop as she chops up the onions, carrots and potatoes. There were a lot of stories and folklore about the 'First Werewolf', but the majority of the stories speak of it as a curse. Something that can't be controlled. If Derek Hale had been able to control his shifting during a Full Moon, then maybe...maybe there is a different breed. Judith hums thoughtfully. Perhaps they'd have to check in more obscure texts.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey Trick," she greets, smiling absentmindedly as her uncle drops a kiss on the top of her head as he walks to the fridge to get a drink. "Hey, I have this mythology project in my Ancient Civilizations class and I was wondering if you knew of any lore on Shifters."

Her uncle ruffles her hair as he passes, "That's like asking if the sky is blue. I'm sure there is plenty of stories dealing with shifters."

"I know, but Mr. Davies wanted in-depth research and suggested taking a different view point from the standard legends," she replies as she drags the edge of the knife along the cutting board, dumping the vegetables into the crock pot.

"Maybe instead of looking through mythology books, you should look deeper into some of my Anthropology books. There are plenty of old shifter folklore; maybe Celtic, Russian, Romanian, French and Native American, if I recall correctly," Trick answers, offering her a smile, "If they aren't in the den, then maybe I can get some other lore sent to me."

"Thanks, Trick. Oh, I'm gonna go grab a shower. The roast should be done in an hour," Judith states while wiping her hands with a dish towel.

Maybe the key point in figuring out a way to help Scott is to find an underlying connection between all the myths. They might all start differently, but if she's going to approach the idea of a werewolf from a different angle, then she's going to have to dive deeper.

* * *

"You guys got him _arrested_?" Oh my God, what is wrong with these two boys. "So, instead of trying to figure a way to get answers from the man, you get him cuffed into the back of your Dad's car?"

"What part of _half a dead girl's body buried in his backyard_ don't you understand?" Scott snarls.

Sneering at the audacity of her friend, she shoves his shoulder back, "Don't snarl at me you over-grown pup! Derek Hale is literally the _only_ person capable of giving you answers and you _got him arrested_. So now, instead of getting answers from someone who _knows_ what we're talking about, we have to rely on half-baked ideas thrown together from a shit ton of mix-and-match information we managed to compile together. _And we don't even know if any of it is true!_"

"Hey, guys," Stiles tries to sooth both of our tempers, "Come on. Judith, you can't antagonize him right now, and Scott, you know Judith will hand you your ass. Both of you, knock it off."

"No!" Judith bites out, "I'm not going to back off. You and I have been up to our fucking ears in information and all he babbles about is 'Allison this,' or 'Derek that', and not once does he bother actually listening to anything but his own 'woe is me' crap. I'm running on three hours of sleep and I don't like feeling as if all the research we've been doing is for nothing because Scott is too fucking prideful to _not play_. So, no. You want to play in a game and potentially kill people? Go ahead. Count me out of it."

"You have to be there," Scott argues, a low whine escaping the back of his throat, "You said you'd help."

Judith shoves at him again, "I've been helping, Scott! Stiles has been helping! The only person not doing a damn thing to help the situation is _you_. So, when you're ready to actually listen to someone other than yourself, call me."

Ducking out of the empty classroom, Judith ignores the yells for her to come back. Damn. This is why she hates high school. Climbing into her car, she stares at the steering wheel thoughtfully, nibbling her bottom lip. The idea that pops in her head is a bad idea. Pulling out her phone, she scrolls through her contact list before opening a new text message. Quickly typing, her thumb hovers over the send button before she swallows back her nerves. Pressing her thumb against the screen, she exhales.

**_Consider it done. Give me a few._**

* * *

She knew this was stupid. She knew without a doubt that this was probably crazy. She watches as he exits the station, his body tensing as his gaze immediately settles on her as she leans against the side of her car. Inhaling deeply, she waits for him to make the first move, but upon seeing that he wouldn't she mentally kicks herself.

"Figured you could use a ride," she murmurs under her breath, her gaze taking in the slightest shift in his posture that tells her he can hear everything she's saying, "It's the least I could do after the stunt my idiot friends pulled."

His entire posture remains tense as he crosses the parking lot. Exhaling as he walks around to the passenger side, she pops open her own door and slip into her seat. Buckling her seat belt, she starts the car, fighting against the tremble along her nerves.

"What do you want?"

There's a certain gruffness in his voice, despite the naturally soft spoken tone. It's only _slightly_ unsettling. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she takes in the handsome picture his profile makes. She realizes he is making a point to not look at her, as if trying to ignore her presence.

"Where am I dropping you off?"

"The old Hale house."

Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, she shrugs her shoulder, "Yeah, no offense, but I don't even know where that is."

"Keep going straight on this road. The turn off is about a mile and a half away," Another tense moment of silence falls over them, her endless tapping the only sound filling the car, "You never said what you wanted."

Peeking a glance at him again, she bobs her head, "True, but that's because you don't have anything _I_ want. Like I said, my friends are a bunch of idiots that mean to do the right thing, but go about it the wrong way."

"How did you know I was released?"

Smirking, she lets out a small sound of amusement, her fingers slowing in their tapping, "Oh, I like to think I have friends in high places. Honestly," she gestures absentmindedly toward him, "I don't play the blame game until all that facts are laid out in front of me. I figure there is _always_ a bigger picture, and the things that seem real aren't, and things that sound crazy end up becoming potential."

"You are the strangest human I've ever spoken to," Derek comments stoically.

Cackling lightly, she bobs her head in agreement, "No argument there," Turning down the road he indicated, she shrugs again, "I guess I can understand that it's like to be judged at first glance. I mean, I don't know you, but you haven't exactly given any reason to have people think you killed some girl."

"She was my sister," Knuckles pop as his fingers curl into fists, "Your _friends_ dug up her grave."

Judith sighs, "Like I said, they're stupid. Just because they are my friends, it doesn't mean I agree with anything they've done over the past few days."

Pulling to a stop in front of the burned-out remains of what was probably a beautiful house, Judith swallows thickly at the sight. Hearing the latch to the door pop, she finds herself speaking before she can stop herself, "You aren't Romanian descended, are you?" Sharp hazel-green eyes turn on her, "I've been researching, trying to help Scott and all, and most of everything I found all dates back to the brothers; Romulus and Remus. One that killed for power and became cursed. One that died but passed his legacy on through his children. You're a born werewolf, aren't you?" Seeing him nod, her eyes peer up at the remains before her, "This...this wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Don't."

The sharpness of his tone cuts through the tension like a knife, piercing and hot, hazel-green eyes flashing a bright lightning-blue, leaving her to nod her head, "I get it. Sort of. I'd offer my condolences, but..." she shrugs, trying to shake off the discomfort clawing under her skin, "There really isn't anything to say about it," She ignores his sudden tension as she digs into the pockets of her jacket, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. Jotting down her cell phone number, she holds it out to him, "Whether you use it, or throw it away, I don't care, but if you ever do need help with anything..."

Her words cut off as a shudder travels along her body as calloused fingers brush against her own, his gaze once again piercing into her own, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Would you believe me if I say it isn't you?" The quirked eyebrow causes her to shrug, "I...People set me off, you know? Like...new people. Logically, I know there is no reason for you to hurt me, as I haven't done anything to provoke you, but...I guess it's instinctive? Maybe it's just a natural reaction to the air around you that screams predator, despite your humanity?" Tapping her steering wheel again, she sighs, "Anyway, like I said, call or don't, that's up to you, but I do have to get going."

Receiving a curt nod, she watches as he slips out of the car. Not bothering to wait, she ignores the gravel her tires kick up as her car starts back toward the main road. Yeah. That had been incredibly stupid.

* * *

_Scott = Gold  
Derek = Blue  
? = Red_

Scott mentioned the wolf that bit him had red eyes. So...if Derek's are blue...that means there is a third party involved.

A thump sounds as Judith's forehead connects with the top of the table. Damn it all to Hell.

Hearing her phone go off, she answers without looking at the screen.

"`Lo?"

"Hey, Baby Girl."

Shooting up from her slumped position, all of her worries melt away at the familiar gravely voice, "Dad! Hey. How have things been?"

"Good. Real good. What about you? You sound tired."

Groaning, Judith nods her head, even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah. Scotty's being kind of a dick, but he's been going through some stuff and he's not really thinking about things with a level head. I'm just...kind of taking a break from the boys. So, am I going to be seeing you for Spring Break?"

"Yeah. I was thinking I can swing by and we can go somewhere along the coast. A little road trip."

Grinning, she nods again, "Sounds awesome. I could use a good getaway."

And isn't that the truth.

"Anyway, I have to get to bed. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Get some shut eye."

"Love ya."

"Love you too, Jude."

* * *

**Alright, that's the second chapter! Again, logistically speaking, Judith is going to be doing her own thing, while also getting caught up in the gang's mess. Judith is a 'seeing the bigger picture' kind of person; or looking at things from a different view point. The story of Romulus and Remus IS IMPORTANT, for future knowledge and it will be explained in later chapters. The assumed Timeline for Season One is between Winter Break and Spring Break; given that everything with 'The Alpha/Peter' happens all within the span of a month, maybe two.  
**

**Now, I know 'Judith giving Derek a ride from the station' seems weird, but I figure; he was arrested on his property, taken to the station and then released just before the game. So between the beginning and end of the game, Derek was able to get back to his place, change and arrive after the game ended. I hope I don't have to explain Judith's reaction to Scott, but basically, what threw me off at the beginning of the show was Stiles spending endless amount of hours trying to help Scott, only for Scott to brush it off. So, things between Judith and Scott are a bit strained at the moment, but that is typical of friendships (don't lie. Everyone fights with their friends at some point).**

**Marine76: Thank you for your review! I feel like it might move from a Derek/OC and into a Sterek/OC, only because at the current moment, Stiles is still 'in love' with Lydia. So, sometimes, I feel like Stiles wouldn't really recognize her as a potential romantic interest.**

**Next Chapter: Murder on a bus? Scott and Allison go bowling while Stiles and Judith talk shop over video games.**


	3. Part I-III

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Three  
**

_"Promises were like laws; smart men knew when to break both."  
**― C.J. Hill**_

* * *

Hands clenched in the pockets of her jacket, Judith stares blankly at the scene before her. The back door practically ripped off the hinges. Claw marks visible among the blood splatter. It's a good thing she's against public transportation. Damn. The day has barely even started and Judith is already staring down a crime scene.

"Miss Quinn," Judith twitches, jerking out of her thoughts as she turns her gaze on the approaching Sheriff. "You really shouldn't be seeing this, kid."

Blinking slowly, she shrugs a shoulder, "Probably not, but you can't really change that now. Can you?"

Chuckling at her cynical tone, Sheriff Stilinski shakes his head, "I can see why you and Stiles get along so well. I haven't seen you around lately. Everything okay with you at home?"

Smiling at the thoughtful man, Judith half-turns to face the man, "Of course. Uncle Trick is in Sacramento for an Anthropology seminar until next week. I've actually been a little busy. Stiles and I are supposed to get together for a game night, so I'll probably be around at some point."

Sheriff Stilinski claps the girl on the shoulder lightly, "You're a good kid, Miss Quinn. Try to stay out of trouble. We're probably going to be enforcing a curfew until this case is resolved, so...if you feel uncomfortable staying at home alone, feel free to swing by."

"As always, Sheriff, you are too kind," Judith giggles, flashing a genuine smile to the man. "I better get to class."

Earning a nod of agreement from the man, the brunette adjusts the strap of her bag as she turns to head back inside the building.

"Dude, Jude!" The girl in question shoot the hyperactive teen a sharp, meaningful glare, "-ith. Did you see any details? Get any info?"

"I overheard them thinking it was some kind of animal attack. Hey, what games should I bring over for tonight?" she asks, moving to exchange her books at her locker.

"Games? Judith! There's a crime scene _ten feet away_ and you're not excited?"

Why was she friends with these people again? Seeing the bright, lively gleam, Judith heaves a sigh. Oh yeah. Genuine people. Honest to themselves. They don't lie; at least where it counts.

"Stiles," she sighs, "For one night. Just _one night_. I would like to have a conversation that doesn't involve dead bodies. I know this may seem exciting to you, but I don't find vicious attacks entertaining."

"Yeah, but get this. This morning, Scott had a total freak out because he had a dream he attacked Allison _in a bus,_" Stiles hisses under his breath.

Dreams? Judith claps her friend on the shoulder, "Look, I _really_ don't feel like talking about this anymore. Maybe later tonight, but right now I would like to have a _normal_ conversation."

Normal conversation. That was the point to this entire experiment to begin with. To step out of her comfort zone and make honest connections with people. It must have shown on her face because his excited expression fade, quickly replaced with sympathetic concern, "Alright. So...I was thinking we can break out Portal. I'm in the mood for sadistic, morbid humor." He flicks her earlobe playfully, "The cake is a lie."

"Hence why my preferred dessert is pie, or cobbler, or even tarts. Cake...cake is poison," Judith teases as she hip-checks him playfully. "I've gotta run to my Ancient Civi's class. I'll see you at lunch."

At the broad grin and the nod she receives, she groans at the thought going through school today.

* * *

She doesn't look up from her notebook as two trays simultaneously drop onto the table, Stiles immediately taking the open seat to her right as Scott sits across from them. Hearing the werewolf shop-talk, she tunes it out at she works through her notes, her thoughts diving deeper. Everything about this situation is bad. The fact that Laura Hale was obviously murdered in cold blood before being severed in half is disturbing enough. And now a second _animal_ attack that left a bus driver hospitalized leaves her head reeling.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

The familiar prim, proper voice of Lydia Martin cuts through Judith's thoughts, causing gaze to drift from the page. Oh God, what fresh Hell is this? She liked Danny enough. A nice, genuine guy that shouldn't be surrounded by pompous idiots (granted Danny _does_ come of as arrogant at times). Lydia Martin she didn't like, nor did she have a problem. She can spot a person faking stupid from a mile away (she's met enough 'masks' to recognize the tells.). Jackson Whittemore (also see: Douche-more) is the epitome of a narcissistic attention whore. Corina DeVahn, another one of the 'beautiful people' (and someone she actually doesn't have a problem with), offers her a half-smile. Allison Argent sits next to Scott, a dimpled-smile aimed at Scott. She _is_ pretty (like a Disney Princess kind of way).

"You must be Judith," Allison greets upon meeting the brunette's scrutinizing stare, "Scott talks about you and Stiles all the time."

Stiles shifts in discomfort, but Judith offers the girl a broad grin, "Really? Because I don't think Scotty's been able to shut up about you," Hearing Scott groan, ducking his bashful expression away from view, Judith giggles, "Although, it's nice to finally meet you personally."

"Well, why don't you and your _boyfriend_ come bowling with us?" the red-haired beauty sitting on Scott's other side suggests, her hazel eyes flickering between Judith and Stiles.

The three friends share a look before breaking into fits of laughter, Judith's head falling back as she thumps Stiles on the shoulder, "Oh my God! That's priceless. Dude, I don't even think Stiles recognizes me as the opposite gender."

A sarcastic huff sounds from the end of the table, "That's because you aren't a girl."

Cackling sarcastically, Judith shoots Jackson a fake smile, "If I'm honest, I've been contemplating a sex change, and I was going to ask you something but then I realized one important fact," Everyone at the table shoots her confused looks, those unfamiliar with her uncomfortable with the dangerous gleam in her eyes, "Jackson Douche-more _literally_ doesn't have the balls to be me."

Stiles doesn't bother hiding his laughter this time, his head knocked back as his laughter breaks free. Scott ducks his head, his shoulders shaking as he tries to be more subtle than his childhood best friend. Surprisingly, Allison seems not very far from laughing outright herself, quirking an eyebrow in the brunette's direction to indicate who won that round. Ignoring the anger-flushed face of Jackson, Judith turns to Lydia, "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Raising a cynical brow in her direction, Lydia purses her lips, "You're declining an invitation to hand out with _me_?"

"Look, Sty can go with you guys if he wants, and while it is nice of you to offer, I'll have to take a rain check. Not only do I have some stuff going on outside of the school's social hierarchy, with a mandatory curfew law in place, I'm afraid I can't," Judith answers honestly, giving the red-head an earnest look to indicate that she doesn't mean any offense.

"What? You're suddenly _such_ a saint that you're afraid of breaking the law?" Jackson sneers.

"The law? No," Judith shakes her head, snorting at the thought, "My _rules_? Hell yes."

"Rules?" Danny asks, suddenly speaking up, "What rules?"

Rolling her eyes, Judith digs into her messenger bag to grab her notebook as she explains, "Before starting at Beacon Hills, I was home schooled, so I didn't exactly have an understanding of the differences between what's alright at home not being considered right in the public school system. So, my uncle, who tutored me a lot, laid down some ground rules-"

"_Trick_ gave you ground rules?" Stiles cuts in as she flips to her 'rules' page.

"No. A different uncle," Judith responds as she sets the notebook on the table for everyone to see.

"There's two different penmanship," Lydia points out.

Letting out a short laugh, Judith bobs her head, "Well, while my uncle gave me rules, my dad wrote down exceptions. Here, look..."

**Do not engage in any physical altercations with your peers. **_Unless the kid is being a teenage douche-bag._

**Do not instigate your teachers. **_Unless they're being dicks._

**No defacing or destruction of public (or personal) property. **_Pranks are okay._

**Under no circumstances are you to get in trouble with the cops. **_Remember the 'three D's'.__  
_

**If you do get into trouble with the cops, call us. **_Seriously, kid, no cops._

Stiles cackles, "Dude, your dad sounds awesome."

"What are the 'three D's'?" Corina asks, breaking her own silence as she leans back in her seat.

"Don't get caught. Denial is everything. Don't forget your one phone call," Judith recites, cracking a small smirk as Stiles shakes his head.

"You don't live with your father?" Lydia questions.

Smile fading, Judith snaps her notebook shut and returns it to her messenger bag, "No, and not to sound like a bitch, but my family isn't any of your business. Now, I gotta run. I have to get some things out of my locker before my next class."

* * *

"You gave him a _ride_?! Derek Hale? The same Derek we got arrested?" Stiles asks, the game forgotten as he turns his wide, worried gaze on her.

Curled up on his couch, Judith shoots him a pointed look, "There was no _we_. I told you, neither of you had any right digging around on his property and had no solid proof of him committing a crime."

"But the dude is scary as hell."

Snorting, she rolls her eyes as her gaze finds his ceiling interesting, "Not really. I think we've been thinking about this werewolf thing the wrong way and I was curious."

"Wait? You talked with him? And he answered? Come on, Judith. He doesn't exactly seem like he'd be forthcoming with answers."

Shrugging, she nods in a mild manner, "Not entirely forthcoming, but he doesn't seem like he'd lie, either."

"So? What did he tell you?"

Sighing, she sits upright before explaining her conversation with Derek. Seeing his eyes light up with curiosity and interest as she dives into old legends and different species of werewolves, Judith allows a small smile to form on her lips. Stiles was always curious about anything new and different. It was the first thing that caught her interest. He wasn't really like anyone she had met before. He _can_ be a bit of a dick at times, but he's loyal, sassy and has a good heart.

"What's the matter? Talking about your family didn't bother you, did it?"

Looking up at Stiles, she offers him a small, genuine smile, "Anything that goes on with my family is private. Like this werewolf stuff with Scotty. It's our secret. It isn't something that needs to be shared with people that wouldn't understand."

"..." She can practically hear Stiles connecting the dots, "You consider us family?" Nodding, she watches his eyes widen, jaw dropping only slightly, "But you're like...'family is everything'. Like...you'd die for your family."

A small private smile flashes in his direction, "I'd do more than just die for them, Sty. To me, family _is_ everything. Whether it's blood related or those chosen. You...feel like you'd be a part of that. Scotty too, even when his head is in the clouds. You guys are good people."

* * *

"There's an Alpha? Alpha as in top dog?" Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Judith snickers at the pun, earning a glare from Scott, as Stiles continues his freak-out stage, "How are we supposed to stop an Alpha?"

Shaking her head, Judith leans back in her seat, crossing her arms as the trio hole-up in Stiles' bedroom, "Look, we can't do anything about him right this second. He could be _anyone._ At the moment, our best bet is to figure out the connection behind the murders. I doubt the Alpha is done targeting people, but with every serial killer, there is a pattern. We just have to figure out what connection the current, and future, victims have."

"You sound like you've done this before," Scott points out, eyebrows narrowed.

Glaring at her friend, Judith stands from her seat, "We can't just run around throwing blame at anyone, Scott," the boy flinches at the lack of his nickname, "Consider yourself lucky Derek is willing to help you at all after the stunt you guys pulled. For now, just focus on gaining control of your shift. Sty and I are willing to help you along the way, but we don't have enough facts to start pointing fingers at anyone."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Stiles asks, concern on his face again.

"Home, Sty. I love you both, but I'm not sharing a bed with the two of you," Snickering at the indignant looks tossed in her direction, she shrugs on her jacket, "I'll see you both at school, okay?"

* * *

An Alpha. The one that holds the bite. The one that controls the pack. They would have to wait for a third victim before they can start piecing together the puzzle. But if Derek was right about the Alpha being as dangerous as he said, it's possible that the Alpha would start targeting those close to Scott, in an attempt to call him to arms.

Judith hums thoughtfully before she moves to the bookcase in her room. If things are going to become dangerous, then some things are going to have to change. Running a hand along the decorative trim, her fingers brush against a familiar notch. If things are going to become dangerous, she's going to have to break her promise. Watching as the bookshelf slides to the side, Judith peers up at the hidden cache; her stomach clenching at the thought of breaking her promise.

But family is everything.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter for now! Next chapter will feature the Magic Bullet! One of my favorite episodes, full of snark and Stiles-sass. Thanks for those following my story!**

**Marine76: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**


	4. Part I-IV

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Four  
**

_"Doing the right thing for someone else occasionally means doing something that feels wrong to you." _  
**_― Jodi Picoult_**

* * *

When faced with an impossible task, most people decide to not bother attempting the task in the first place. When it comes to things that seem impossible, people fear failure; unable to succeed in their endeavor. When it comes to being faced with the high possibility of one's own death, people will turn on spot and run in the other direction; if only for the desire to extend their lifespan for whatever time they have left.

Judith isn't afraid of the impossible; she has seen underdogs triumph in the faces of their adversaries. The fear of failing doesn't cause her to stop trying. The idea of death doesn't scare her. No. Death is inevitable. Death is absolute. Life is but a teardrop in the ocean of forever. Fleeing to save her own life, for however long she has left, isn't even a thought. No. She would rather die to save the life of a loved one, or an innocent, before she lives with the shame and guilt of remaining behind without trying.

She would rather have a worthy death than live in cowardice.

"Judith," At the sound of Trick's voice, the brunette pulls out of her deepened thoughts, "You seem terribly troubled, Dearest One."

She never understood why he calls her that, but her heart flutters with warmth at the familiar tone, "I am. If I told you, would you promise not to say anything to Dad."

"Does it have to do with what's going on around town?" Trick questions smartly, amber eyes knowing and understanding.

"I made a promise, but...my friends might be in danger. It's possible that what they're up against is beyond their capabilities," she supplies, nibbling at her toast, "They're not ready."

"Do you ever think that they will have to face their problems, even if they aren't ready for it?" Flicking her gaze up from her plate, she quirks an eyebrow, "I can remember plenty of times where people weren't ready to face their problems and they still succeeded. Barely, but they did. Sometimes...sometimes a sacrifice will be made; a sacrifice of any kind really, whether you want it to or not."

"I _know_," she stresses, her eyes bright with tears that refuse to breech the surface as she recalls the stories and memories flashing in her thoughts, her fingers teasing the leather strips around her wrist, "I know that."

"You have to ask yourself: Is the sacrifice of a broken promise worth the rewards?" Trick asks rhetorically.

Knowing he isn't asking for an answer right now, Judith finishes the last of her breakfast. Giving Trick a thankful smile, she wishes him to have a good day before heading out. Starting her car, she ponders over what might come in the future weeks. She knows that there is no turning back from this. Once the shadows of the world creep into a person's reality, it only ever becomes a struggle to remain strong in the face of the endless, dark abyss. Parking her car, she sighs at the sight of the school.

Well, it's probably the closest she'll ever come to being in Hell.

* * *

"I don't understand," Judith tilts her head, the faint gleam of confusion in her eyes as she looks between the two boys, "What's so special about a study date? No offense to Scotty, but he could use the help."

"That's not all she can help him with," Stiles snarks, nudging the puppy-eyed boy teasingly before noticing the lack of understanding on Judith's face, "Right. You were home schooled. Um...let's just say when a couple have _study_ dates, they usually don't do much...studying."

It takes the slightest hand gesture to have the blank look turn disgusted, Judith's eyes slamming shut at the thought, "Aw man. Come on! I don't need that image. I mean, no offense both Scotty and Allison are sickeningly adorable, but...there's just some pictures I don't want in my head. It's just as bad as _knowing_ my dad is promiscuous. Like...there are just things I _don't need to know_."

Stiles and Scott snicker at her reaction, Scott's smile turning bashful, "I don't know. I...I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"What did I tell you earlier, Scott? De-balled, remember?"

"I know, but remember my _heart condition_?" Stiles let's out a small sound of realization as Judith nods curtly, the newly-turned werewolf groaning, "I just can't trust myself to...not hurt her."

Unlike Stiles, who seems put off by Scott's 'furry problem' getting in the way of his study date with Allison, Judith can't stop the proud grin that stretches across her face. For the first time since this started, Scott's taking some sense of responsibility over his change. Scott must notice the expression on her face, because the bashful, yet proud smile that tugs at his lips has her throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I do have one question," Judith begins, gaining Scott's attention, "Do you need a prophylactic?"

Stiles chokes on his laughter as Scott tilts his head in confusion, the hyperactive teen slapping his friend on the shoulder, "She asked if you need a condom."

Blushing, Scott shoves both of the laughing teens, "You guys are horrible people."

"We know," Stiles and Judith echo in the midst of their giggles.

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because I shared my dessert with you in first grade," Stiles supplies.

"Because I'm awesome," Judith adds on.

"Not to mention we listen to you _moon_ over Allison," Stiles continues, chuckling at the look on Scott's face.

"And we make sure you don't contract fleas."

Scott groans, gripping his hair with annoyance, "God, I hate you both."

Breaking off into laughter, the trio don't bother continuing. Because for the first time, in weeks, it feels like home.

Like family.

* * *

Humming to herself, Judith sighs as she tugs on her jacket, shutting the locker door as she gets ready for her day to be over. Skirting around other students, she rubs at the kink in her neck as she turns the corner. Side-stepping to dodge a rather buff football player, she is slightly surprised when her feet gets tripped up, causing her to stumble. Catching her balance before she face-plants, she turns back to figure out who tripped her, more than willing to give them a piece of her mind, when a pair of boot-clad feet catch her attention. Following the legs slightly stretched out across the floor, her gaze travels up to the pale, sickly face of Derek Hale.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she curses, her instincts immediately causing her to crouch down before the man. "Derek?" Instinctively knowing not to irritate a sick or injured animal, she keeps her tone soft and complacent, her hand carefully stretching across the distance.

A groan of pain sounds as a large, calloused hand snatches her extended limb by her wrist. Fierce, and pained, unnatural-blue eyes glare at her. Feeling the tight grip around her wrist, the leather-corded bracelet rubbing roughly against her skin, the ease of her body slowly drains. As blue flickers to hazel-green and then back to blue, Judith swallows back the urge to punch him repeatedly in the face when she realizes something is _seriously_ wrong.

"Derek," she coos, trying to keep the rough tension out of her voice, swallowing the lump in her throat as his eyes return to focus on her face, "Derek, you look like death warmed over. Come on. We gotta get you out of here before someone sees you."

Turning her hand in his slightly loosened grip, she carefully curls her fingers around his own wrist, her other hand joining, as she helps him to his feet. Allowing him to lean against her, she struggles under the unevenly-distributed weight. Knowing she has to make it to her car, she carefully leads him down the front steps and toward the parking lot. Her feet get tripped up once again when a screech of breaks against tires pierces through the air and Derek's knees buckle.

"Are you serious? This guy is everywhere."

Hearing the familiar voice, she shoots a pointed look at the driver of the blue jeep, her attention shifting to the pained man sprawled on the ground. Kneeling once again, she tries to jostle his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"No, no, no. You can't be doing this here," Scott's voice breaks through her hyper-focused senses.

She glares at Scott, "Obviously, something is wrong. We gotta get him out of here and get him some help."

"I was shot," Derek hisses out between grunts of pain.

Hearing Scott comment about some woman with Chris Argent, she helps pull Derek to his feet as they coerce Scott into infiltrating the Argent House for a matching bullet. Getting him into Stiles' jeep, even as her friend complains, Judith reassures the boy that she will follow after them. Ignoring the blaring horns, she turns to Derek.

"Derek," she waits for his bleary-eyed gaze to snap toward her, "You need to keep your heart rate down. Try to stay as relaxed as possible. We'll find somewhere safe for you to go so we can help you."

Climbing into her car as Stiles speeds off, she ponders over the situation. Alphas don't use sniper rifles. Probably a trained professional shot, if Derek wasn't able to smell, hear or see whoever shot him. The Argent family are Hunters, according to Derek. A Hunter took a blind shot in the middle of the night, not caring whether the target was innocent or not.

_"Sometimes...sometimes, Baby Girl, human beings can be a person's worst nightmare. There usually isn't an excuse, or reason, for them to hate, murder, rape and slaughter the innocent. Sometimes, human beings are the most dangerous breed out there."_

Swallowing thickly, Judith rubs at her wrist, the skin beneath the bracelet slightly raw. Feeling a wet, warmth on her fingertips, she pauses at a stop sign to glance down. A small scratch mark sets bright against the pale underside of her wrist. It isn't deep, but the sight of it causes a lump to form in her throat.

* * *

"You brought him to a vet's clinic?" Judith hisses as Derek and Stiles stumble into the back room of Deaton's animal clinic.

"Um, hello? We're kinda out of options here, Jude," Stiles retorts as she begins opening cabinets to look for supplies.

Slamming the door to one of the cabinets, she whirls around on her friend, "**Don't call me that!**"

"Stop yelling at me. I don't get why you have a problem with us calling you that," Stiles remarks as she starts tossing different items onto the table. "You give everyone you talk to a nickname."

"_**You're not my dad!**_" she blurts out, stalking over to the shirtless Derek, helping him adjust and tie off the tourniquet. "We need to try and stop the Aconite from spreading, or at least slow it down to give Scott as much of a window as possible."

Ignoring her suddenly silent friend, she carefully tracing her fingers along the blackish-blue lines traveling under his skin, "The infection is in your bloodstream. Derek, I can only help so much, but it isn't going to be pretty. Stiles, I need you to get me one of those metal basins," Judith points to the stack in the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Derek hisses between his labored breaths.

Judith carefully brings the scalpel to his line of vision, "Your species has accelerated healing," she states needlessly as she takes the basin from Stiles and places it on the examination table, "I can't promise that it will get rid of all of it, since it's already in your arteries, but a small incision could help bleed the excess Aconite out of your bloodstream."

"What?!" Stiles croaks, "You're going to cut into him? Are you crazy?"

Not answering her friend, she peers up at the pained man before her, "I need your permission to do this, Derek."

"Just do it," he growls, eyes flickering bright blue once again.

Extending his arm over the basin, she ignores the sickened groans from Stiles as she carefully slices into the werewolf's flesh, a few inches above the darkest cluster of black lines. His blood looks more like tar as it splatters into the basin, the incision sealing only after a few moments. Using her finger to search for the main artery to the heart, she slicing along the length of his forearm, stopping above the bullet wound.

"I can probably get the bullet out, but I'm afraid whatever was inside the casing is probably burnt up and ejected from the inner chamber," she explains, her nose crinkling slightly at the sickening stench of the blackened blood pouring into the basin. At his nod, Judith gestures to Stiles, "Sty, can you find me a suture kit? It should be in a sterilized package."

Receiving the suture kit, she uses two different forceps to keep the fresh incision around the bullet wound open. Using the tweezers, she flicks her gaze up at Derek's face before steeling her resolve before digging into the fresh wound. Ignoring the tension filling the man's body, she works to remove the bullet, knowing the man across from her is fighting against every instinct to lash out at her. She barely removes the bullet when his other hand lashes out reflexively, her right arm moving to defend any vital areas. Hissing as the very tip of his claws brush against the skin of her forearm, a faint snap fills the air as the leather bracelet is severed and flutters to the ground.

"Are you kidding? She just helped pull a bullet out of your body and you take a swing?" Stiles sneers as Judith immediately puts space between her and the sick werewolf.

"Sty," she murmurs, bending down to pick up her broken bracelet, "You can't blame him. He's running off of pure instinct to survive," Seeing the deadpanned look, she sighs, "While I would never consider him one, Derek's _wolf_ instincts are making him lash out like an injured animal would. He can't place a difference between ally and foe. I could actually consider myself lucky to be alive."

"Now, I'm going to go wash up."

Leaving the two alone, she quickly washes away the tar-like blood from her hands, hissing as the soap seeps into the open scratches on her arm. Patting her hands dry on a towel, her numb fingers begin to tremble. Plopping down on a stack of dog food bags, she leans back against the wall, her eyes sliding shut as she tries to ignore the rush of blood filling her ears.

* * *

"Judith!"

The sudden sound breaks through her subconscious mind, her back instantly pushing away from the wall, her left forearm pressing down against the throat. Glaring down at the wide whiskey-colored eyes, she feels her hands shake as she comes down from the adrenaline. Blinking slowly, she swallows back the bile in her throat at the sight of Stiles pinned beneath her. Retracting from the boy, she moves to her feet as she pushes back the horrible dream.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Stiles comments, rubbing his hands up and down the outside of her arms.

"Mmm...bad dream," Judith mumbles as tries to center her balance. "Is it over? Did Scotty make it in time?"

Smiling weakly, her friend nods, "Of course. Derek is fine, but we gotta get out of here."

Nodding, mostly to herself, she slowly follows after him as they slip out of the clinic. Seeing Scott and Derek standing in the parking lot, she offers them both a small smile, "Glad to see you're alright, Derek."

Hazel-green eyes flick downward and she follows his line of sight to the shallow scratch marks, his jaw clenching. Shrugging her shoulder at his assessment, she pulls her keys out of her pocket. Shaking out the bone-deep weariness, she wishes them all a good night before climbing back into the comfort of her car. It takes twenty minutes to get home and another thirty for her to have a deep-cleansing shower. Changing into comfortable sweatpants and a tank top, she pads back into her room. Falling back on her bed, she inhales deeply, taking in the faint pine-leather-Earth tinged scent of her room.

On instinct alone, she snaps upright, the throwing knife under her pillow whipping across the room before a hollow thunk sounds as it sinks into the wall. Upon seeing hazel-green flicker blue, Judith lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. My dad raised me to protect myself," she yawns, motioning to the knife currently displayed in the wall. "Is something wrong, Derek?"

"I was making sure your injuries didn't cause you difficulties in getting home," he grunts out, the beta-blue eyes fading back to green. "Your friends would never forgive me if they had."

"Meh," she shrugs, waving away his attempt at an apology, "I've had worse happen, but thank you for checking up on me regardless."

Derek says nothing else, nodding curtly before he slipped out her bedroom window. Yawning once more, she stretches back as her weary gaze blinks up at the ceiling.

And the boys thought Derek was a serial killer. Ha!

* * *

_"You have to promise me you won't get into any serious trouble."_

_"-but Dad."_

_"No, Jude. I'm serious. This is one thing you have to promise me. I won't be around to keep an eye on you, and Trick can only do so much while he has other priorities. Promise me, Judith Quinn. Promise me, you'll stay away from it."_

_"Alright, Dad. I promise."_

_"That's my girl. Now...about these rules my nerd of a brother gave you..."_

Deep in her slumber, the brunette lets out a heavy sigh, "S'ry, Dad."

* * *

**Well, that's this chapter. Again, I wasn't going to rewrite the entire episode. I figured Stiles and Derek were at Deaton's for HOURS, so during that time I had Judith try to give Derek more time. I hope Derek's appearance at the end of this chapter is believable. While he roughs Stiles and the others up, he's never shown any indication of hurting an innocent person. His 'attack' is explained in the story and I figured Derek would feel bothered in some level that he hurt someone because his control slipped. If there's one thing I've noticed, Derek _needs_ to be in control, so losing it even for a moment would bother him.**

**Marine76: Thanks again, and it's okay. Some people read, and don't review. Some people may not like my story, but I promise, while it might be a bit slow right now (Judith doesn't get really involved until after the Alpha/Peter attacks the kids in the school), I'm trying to keep it as believable as possible, so it will pick up soon.**

**amutokoinu: Aww...thank you so much. I'm very glad you enjoy it so much, as I am enjoying the way Judith's character is developing. I look forward to your next review.**

**For those reading, leave a review and let me know what you think. I promise, there will be more depth and the chapter will grow longer the more involved Judith gets.**

**And yes, the leather-corded bracelet hold a significance to her past. (It's the little things that will make sense after Part I)**


	5. Part I-V

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Five  
**

_"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." _  
**_― Bernard M. Baruch_**

* * *

For the first time, in a long time, Judith found herself alone. Stiles had gone to check on Lydia Martin after the attack at the video rental store last night and the girl hadn't been in school during the day. Neither had Scott or Allison, but she recalls seeing them by her locker before the school day started. Trick would be at the Parent Teacher Conferences until later in the evening.

Judith hated being alone.

The brunette barely catches a glimpse of black and flesh-tone colors before her foot slams on the breaks, her entire body jostled as a sickening crack sounds from outside the car. Catching her breath, she shudders as a spike of adrenaline fills her body. Wondering what the hell she had just hit, she removes her seat belt and carefully steps out of the car. Looking around, she cringes at the sight of a familiar werewolf sprawled out on the asphalt.

"Did we not just get done saving your ass a couple days ago?" Judith snarks, unable to help herself as her gaze quickly sweeps over the area for any sign of trouble.

She highly doubts Derek would run around shirtless just on a whim. She bites on the inside of her cheek as she looks over the smooth, chiseled plains of his torso. Well, she's sure he _could_ run around without a shirt and not a single person would mind the view. Huffing at her train of thought, Judith crouches down, carefully jostling his shoulder.

"Derek? Seriously, is this going to be an on-going thing of finding you injured?" Weary hazel-green eyes look up at her and despite the stoic features of his face, a gleam of blind panic fills his eyes. "Derek? Are you okay? Did you get attacked or something?" Not getting a response, she sighs, leaning back on her haunches, not even bothered by the strain along her muscles, "Well, okay then. Let's get you off the road. Come on, I can give you a ride home."

She is stopped from moving when a hand grabs her wrist, the sharp tension piercing through her body at the contact, "No!" His voice barks out, "I can't go back yet."

Realizing something is off, Judith turns her entire attention on him, reaching with her other hand to carefully uncurl his fingers from her wrist, "Okay. Alright. You can hide out at my place for now." Ignoring the confused look, she tugs at his arm, "Come on. Get in the damn car. I'm freaking starving." Tilting her head, she offers him a teasing smile, "And we could probably find you a shirt."

Carefully moving to his feet, he shakes his head as if trying to get himself under control. It isn't until he's in the passenger seat that Judith makes her way to into her own seat, starting up the car once again. The gentle tunes of Guns N' Roses' _'November Rain'_ fills the silence, Judith's thumbs tapping against the steering wheel. Arriving at her house, she parks in the driveway and grabs her things before leading her silent companion inside. Inhaling the deep, hearty scent of home, Judith lets out a gentle sigh as she strips off her jacket and hangs it by the door. Pausing at the staircase, she turns to Derek.

"I'll go grab you a shirt. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," she offers before taking her school bag upstairs.

Depositing her bag at the foot of her bed, she moves to the dresser she rarely goes through; certain days playing an exception. Pulling open one of the drawers, she shifts through the button-downs and comes across a plain, black undershirt. Smoothing her hands over the soft fabric, she smiles sadly before slipping out of her room.

Only to pause at the sight of Derek staring at the photos on the wall, his head tilted the slightest bit.

"My mother," she says, watching as his back and shoulders straighten, his body turning on point, "She died a couple of years ago." Pushing back the extremely painful memories, she offers him a small smile as she tosses him the shirt, "That should fit you. You don't look like you'd be any larger than my dad."

"You don't live with your father?" he asks, following her into the kitchen as he pulls the shirt on over his head.

Shaking her head, "No. I used to, when I took online courses, but when public transcripts suggested that I needed a few years of social orientation with people my own age...well," she shrugs, "I moved here with Trick, a close family friend and someone I consider an uncle. Do you have any type of ingredients you don't like eating?"

"No overpowering spices. Not so much for the taste, but the smells can mess with our senses," Derek replies calmly as he takes a seat at the island.

"Well, I promised Trick I'd make chili tonight, so there's some green and red peppers, onions and a _very_ small amount of garlic. It's more of a sweet chili than anything else," she responds as she puts the hamburger meat in the pot with a few cups of water to cook it. "So, do you mind me asking why you don't want to go back to your place?"

It's quiet as she washes her hands and begins cutting up the vegetables. Judith wonders if the Alpha attacked him. But, it happens to be in the middle of the day and the Alpha hasn't shown any indication of attacking people in broad daylight. The video clerk, the bus driver and Laura Hale. Three murders that happened at night.

"I was attacked."

"By who?" she asks, not even bothering to turn toward him, "I doubt it's the Alpha. All three murders have occurred at night."

"How did you know my sister was killed by the Alpha?" Derek questions sharply.

Humming thoughtfully, she shrugs a shoulder, "Well, if I remember correctly, Allison mentioned starting school two days after moving into her new place. Your sister's body was found the night prior, and autopsy report indicated that the _animal_ marks on her body were at a later state of decay than the tissue around her..._other_ wound. So..." she bobs her head, sighing at the thought, "I wasn't going to assume that people _weren't_ responsible, but I was willing to hold the Alpha accountable as well."

"He must have killed her to get her Alpha powers," Derek says thoughtfully, a tangible pause falling between them, "I was approached by Kate Argent and two other Hunters."

She pauses in the midst of dicing the vegetables, half-turning to meet his gaze. Something in her chest smarts at the faraway gleam in his eyes as he stares at his hands resting on the counter. Derek Hale, a man of at least twenty-five, really is nothing more than a lost one. Something dark and twisted flickers in his eyes, she can practically see the demons marked like memories surfacing.

"My mother tried to kill me," His gaze snaps up to her, blinking in confusion and slight surprise. "A couple of years ago. I was...no older than ten. Doctors said it was postpartum depression that built up over time," Her gaze drops to her right wrist, the barely visible scars left from the ropes she had been tied up with, "Dad was worried when I didn't call for my weekly check up and he phoned a friend that lived near us to come check on me. It...didn't end well. I was tied up in our basement for a week and she would mutter to herself, said that the voices in her head didn't start until the day she became pregnant, and it only got worse." She smiles weakly at the blank shock in Derek's eyes, "It's part of the reason why I'm...awkward around people I meet. I mean, if my own mother is capable of doing what she did, then...how do you trust strangers, you know?" Derek nods, eyes gleaming with understanding, "So, believe me when I say I understand if you don't trust people, but like I said, if you need help..."

"The Argent's have hunted my kind for centuries. Their legacy predates the arrival of the Mayflower," Derek supplies, his eyes earnest, "...They're the reason my family is dead. Even though we never broke the Code, they trapped my family inside our home and burned them alive. It's why I've tried to tell Scott that he needs to be cautious around his girlfriend. Allison may not know about what her family does, but it's only a matter of time before she learns the truth."

Judith nods as she begins to add the ingredients to the cooked meat, adding the chili powder and other spices, "Scotty's got a good heart. He has some of the best intentions, but...even those with good intentions have a habit of tripping their way into the dark. He's too stubborn, to be honest, when he gets his mind set on something, he has a habit of sticking to it."

"I wish that would go the same with his training," Derek scoffs.

Snickering in amusement, Judith bobs her head, "I agree. That's why Stiles and I are trying to figure out a decent method to help you. If we can figure out how to get him to ground himself, we can get him some semblance of control. Out of curiousity, do you consider yourself a different species? I mean, I like to think, even if you are a werewolf, that you still consider yourself human."

"I wouldn't know what it means to be human. I've never been one. It's the greatest difference between a born and bitten wolf," Derek monotones, "Bitten wolves tend to think of the wolf and man as different traits. I've never seen myself as having two different sides. I _am_ my wolf, just as I _am_ the man. I guess instead of thinking of myself as being _human_, I think of myself as a person."

Smiling softly at the man before her, she nods, "I guess I can understand the concept. Do you want something to drink? We have water, soda, beer and juice." Handing him the requested bottled water, she shrugs a shoulder as she continues their previous conversation, "Sorry if any of my questions seem insensitive, but I won't lie and say your particular species is intriguing."

"Why aren't you afraid of me like your friends?"

Snorting, she calmly takes a sip of her soda, her tongue wetting her lips before she replies, "Well, like I've said before, you haven't given me any reason _to_ be afraid of you. You seem to be in perfect control of your shift, which I suppose comes from being born into it, rather than bitten. Hating you, or being afraid of you, simply because you are what you are is stupid. Besides," she offers him a small smirk, "I like to think that you werewolves, and any other creatures that are out there, aren't any different than humans. There are good ones, ones that toe the line, and ones that are just psychotic."

Derek snorts, raising his water bottle in kudos to her comment, "I said it once, and I'll say it again. You are a strange human."

"I know," she intones.

The werewolf tenses when the front door opens and shuts, "Honey! I'm home! So, the conferences went well," Trick's voice trails into the kitchen as he grows closer, "and I have to ask if I should expect any more complaints from Mr. Harris about your rude comments during class?"

Shrugging, Judith giggles, "The guy's a dick," Trick doesn't even toss a glance at Derek as he enters the kitchen, dropping a plastic bag carefully onto the island and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "He's rather power-hungry on the authority a teacher gets during school hours."

Trick huffs a laugh, "I noticed, hence why I brought home an apple pie as thanks for not lashing out physically." Judith giggles, watching as Trick finally turns his gaze on Derek's tense form, "Oh. Hello. I didn't realize we had company."

"Trick, this is Derek Hale, a recently-made friend of mine. Derek, this is my uncle, Trick," She introduces, shrugging a shoulder at Derek's quirked eyebrow, "I invited Derek over for dinner on the pretense of you not overhearing any rumors of my _suspicious activities_ of hanging around such a 'bad boy'," Judith's uses air-quotes, earning a chuckle from Trick, "I figured you'd rather meet him personally, rather than hear about my friendship from someone else."

"Yes. Because of all the things I'm worried about, it's you befriending people of suspicious intent," Trick snarks, rolling his eyes. "I'd be more worried about you blowing up Mr. Harris' classroom on principle alone."

Derek snorts, choking down his amusement at Trick's response, but Judith only nods, "I won't lie and say I haven't been tempted. Can you imagine what Dad would say?"

"He'd probably ask for video footage on your next attempt," Her uncle deadpans.

Raising her eyes to the ceiling as she thinks over his response, she nods, "True."

"So, Derek, how did you and my niece meet?"

Seeing the uncertainty in Derek's gaze, Judith nudges her uncle, "Remember how I told you Scotty and Sty were being dumb asses and got someone falsely accused of murder?" Derek's eyes snap to hers, glaring at her pointedly, but she ignores it in favor of her uncle's nod, "Well, I figured I'd do my one Good Samaritan act of the week and gave Derek a ride to his place from the police station when he was released from custody."

"Dearest One," Trick turns his attention fully on her, "Sometimes you need to let your friends suffer the consequences of their actions."

"Oh believe me. I ripped both of them a new one for being a couple of dunces," she huffs, shrugging her shoulder, "Anyway, Derek and I talked a little bit, and ever since then, we've bumped into each other on occasion. I figured after the first few times that it would be a continuous thing, so I invited him over."

Trick nods in understanding, "Aw, the mysterious Powers That Be," Trick teases, turning his gaze back to Derek, "Well, Derek, as long as you don't have any less than honorable intentions, you are more than welcome in our home."

Derek blinks in surprise before nodding slowly, "Thank you."

"Whelp," Trick claps his niece's shoulder, "I have some work to do, so I will be up in my study. How long until dinner is ready?"

Giving him a hour and a half, Judith watches as her uncle strolls out of the kitchen and upstairs. Hearing the door to his study click shut, she turns to Derek, who stares at her blankly, "What?"

"You lie very well," Derek responds curtly, "Your heartbeat didn't waver once when you were talking."

Judith giggles, pointing at him without a care in the world, "That's because nothing I said was a lie. I did give you a ride home from the police station. We have bumped into each other frequently. I did invite you to dinner. And I don't want my uncle to find out about our frequent meetings from someone else."

* * *

Stepping onto the front porch as the night comes to an end, Judith freezes when Derek turns on point, his eyes confused, "What exactly do you get out of all of this?"

"Get out of what?" Judith's head tilts in confusion.

He motions between them, "Why are you so nice to me? What could you possibly get out of calling us friends?"

Nibbling on the inside of her cheek, her gaze drops to the wood panels of the porch as she contemplates her answer. What did she get out of this? She's never made friends easily. She wasn't even sure if Derek was someone she considered as a friend. Perhaps, over time they would be. So, what could she gain out of this?

"Nothing," Raising her gaze to his own, she watches as his eyebrows knit together in confusion, and she shrugs a shoulder absentmindedly, "I don't _get_ anything out of this. All I know is that something horrible is happening, my friends are caught in the middle of it, and you...you're _alone_," A subtle flinch appears in his features, "My dad always told me that helping people that can't help themselves, or people who need help, is a good way to live. It's an honorable way of life. I like to think that if my dad were in my situation, he would do everything in his power to help out with this situation."

Derek stares at her blankly, almost dumbfounded, before he huffs with a shake of his head. Turning away from her, she barely catches the under-breath muttered, _"Such an odd human."_, before she watches him slip off into the darkened woods. After he disappears from sight, Judith turns her gaze to the night sky.

_Here's to praying Dad never finds out about this._

* * *

**That's it for Chapter Five! Thanks for reading and those that have Favorited/Followed my story. Please leave reviews, they tend to encourage me to write more and I like to hear what you readers think. I want to know what you want to see, or what paradigm-relationships you want to see. If you want to see some personal moments between Judith and other canon-characters, let me know.  
**

**Marine76: Thanks again for reviewing. I love that you are consistent.**

**Also, every five chapters I am giving special thank yous to those that are following my story. So a BIG thanks to the follow:**

_**BlueEyedGunSlinger**_  
_**ForYourSmile**_  
_**Friggatriskaidekaphobia**_  
_**LucyRider17  
Marine76  
Teemitchie  
XXArmageddonXX  
aliciasellers75  
amutokoinu  
**_


	6. Part I-VI

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Six  
**

_"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."  
**― Gautama Buddha**_**_  
_**

* * *

If there is one thing Judith has grown thankful for, it's the knowledge that, despite being tangled together in the same bed, there is no awkwardness between them. Unlike most boys her age, Stiles has an unquestionable amount of respect for her. Which is probably the _only_ reason she is currently allowing his head to rest the top of her chest, settled partially on her shoulder; her fingers lazily dragging over his short hair as he sleeps. Getting the phone call of Sheriff Stilinski's injury during an _actual_ mountain lion attack at the school had pulled her out of the comfort of her own home after she had parted ways with Derek. She has yet to tell her friend of the tentative friendship she happens to be starting with the blue-eyed beta, because she would rather not listen to an hour-long rant about the man's lack of personality. She doesn't fault Stiles for his hesitance around Derek, but Stiles hasn't known many people like Derek; not like she has. Knowing that Scott is once again acting without thinking of the consequences of said actions is becoming troublesome.

Hearing her phone go off, she sighs as she reaches out to the side table, answering the call without looking at her screen.

"This phone call better be important," she responds curtly.

"Judith, Stiles isn't answering his phone. What if something happened to him?"

Snorting at the irony of the statement, Judith's other hand returns to petting her sleeping friend, "I assure you, Scott. Stiles is at home, sleeping and has no desire to talk to you right now."

"He's mad that I played hooky?"

"He's mad because your irresponsible behavior not only put him on spot during school, but your lack of action involving our current situation is only putting everyone around you at risk."

A sigh sound from the other end of the call, "You can't blame me for a mountain lion attack. I'm glad Sheriff Stilinski is okay, but what could I have done? The parking lot was _full_ of witnesses."

"This isn't about being there when it happened, Scott. This is about you not answering your phone when someone, especially Stiles, calls you. We know between Allison and training with Derek you are stretched for time, but you need to start making time to listen to reason. Stiles and I have been working around the clock trying to piece together what's going on and you can't even answer your fucking phone when your best friend calls in non-verbal cry for comfort," Judith replies, her voice tinging with anger toward the end, "I'm not the one that should be here comforting him, Scott. We may be friends, and I may consider you guys family, but Stiles will always consider you as a brother, and when he needed you, you couldn't even pick up the damn phone."

"Wait? You're there right _now_? It's like...two in the morning," Scott points out needlessly.

"Thank you, Scott," She can't even be bothered to hide her sarcasm, "I hadn't realized it was so late. Seriously, Scott? Out of everything I just said, _that_ is what you comment on?" The noise of protest causes her to sigh, "Look man, just...I don't know. Give Stiles a few days to cool off. Even if he was awake, I doubt he'd have anything nice to say to you right now."

A weary sigh escapes Scott and Judith can only imagine him combing his fingers through his hair, "Yeah...alright. Look...just...take care of him for me. I guess I'll see you guys at school on Monday."

"Yeah."

Without saying anymore, she disconnects the call, blindly setting her phone back on the side table. Bringing her gaze from the ceiling, she looks down on the slumbering face of her friend, her heart twisting at the sight of hours-old tears still caught over the hollow of his eyes.

* * *

Monday, she finds herself sitting on the cool metal bleachers, watching as Stiles viciously whips Lacrosse balls at Scott's unprotected body. Imagining the rush of anger and sadistic intent raging through Stiles' body, Judith knows Stiles is getting just as much out of this experiment as Scott is. She recalls being that angry; feeling that surge of righteous fury and using whatever method possible to release it. She remembers the taste of raw, pent-up emotion; how it burns hot, but leaves a person cold in its wake.

It's self-destructive, painful and holding onto it only makes it worse.

Which is the reason why she doesn't react outwardly. She doesn't even blink as Scott pleads for Stiles to slow down, to give him a moment. No. Scott needs to learn how to come back from that type of anger. She knows that if he never learns how, the Alpha won't be the only problem they have on their hands. So, Judith simply watches, with sharp, calculating eyes and a stoic face, as Scott crumbles to the ground, his bindings torn apart, as he curls in on himself. She watches on, without so much as a blink, as her friend struggles to reign in the beast.

Scott said Derek never had to learn, having been born into it. That knowing that primal rage on an instinctive level just comes to the older man with ease, naturally as it should. It makes sense that Derek wouldn't know how to get Scott to that point of anger. It's completely possible that Stiles would be Scott's best teacher. The one that knows him better than almost anyone. The one that knows how to trigger Scott's emotions on a dime.

Her cellphone goes off; which isn't normal for her during school hours, and causes her to jump slightly. Without turning away from her friends, she pulls out her phone and answers the call.

"Yes?"

"Hey, kid," the familiar drawl causes her spine to straighten, her shoulders set, "I managed to come across more of that information you wanted."

"I never doubted you for a second, Old Man," she teases, her lips tugging into a small, private smile.

"I'm fitting it all into an electronic document and when it's all transferred I should be able to e-mail it to you."

"Thanks-"

"Don't thank me, kid. Do you mind tellin' me why you need all this information? 'Cause, I don't like keepin' secrets from your dad."

Sighing, Judith nods, even while knowing the man can't see it, "I know, and I hate to put you in this situation, but...this isn't something I can walk away from."

"Y'got people in trouble over there?" She doesn't bother responding to the rhetorical question, "Y'better not go nosing into things beyond your control, kid."

"I'm not," she replies, her tone sharpening, "This isn't something that I went looking for. It's just something that I don't see myself being able to ignore. I promise, if it gets to be too much, I'll call Dad, but right now, I can't even be sure what's _really_ going on."

"You mean to say that it's something that isn't what it blatantly looks like?"

Sighing once again, Judith runs her fingers through her hair, "Exactly. There's...a bigger picture that I'm missing. There's something about all of this that seems too...precise. It's not possible that any of this is random. There's something connecting it all together and I won't know until I get all the information."

"Alright, but listen to me kid. I managed to put in an extra file, something you inquired about a week ago, and...none of its pretty."

Blinking in blatant confusion, she groans, "I hate when you do that. Look, I promise, I'll be as careful as possible, but...I'm already too close to this."

"Alright, kid. Just promise me you'll call someone if you think you need to. Your dad might be overprotective, but you're smarter and faster than most kids your age, and it don't hurt that you can actually use that brain of yours to look at this differently than them. Just _be smart_ about this."

"I know. Thank you."

"Anytime, kid."

Hanging up, Judith raises her eyes to the sky, cursing her luck. Sometimes she really does believe her family is cursed or something. Shaking her head, the sound of the class bell signals the end of her free period; leaving her to gather her bag and move from the bleachers. Waving goodbye to the boys, she gives Stiles a thumbs-up gesture, indicating her approval of his method before sauntering toward the school building.

* * *

"Woah, woah, what are you doing to the truck, man?"

Judith rolls her eyes at the sound of Stiles' voice as she turns around the corner. Tension fills her at the sight of four guys surrounding the smaller form of Scott McCall. Dropping her bag by her feet, she uses the hairband wrapped around her wrist to pull back her hair, eyes watching as the first punch is thrown. Shrugging out of her jacket, she doesn't hesitate to grab the shoulder of the boy closest. Shifting her weight, she pivots into the motion as her fist connects solidly with the kid's chin, raising her left arm instinctively to block the retaliation. As the punch lands on the outside of her forearm, she twists her arm in a quick move, raising it as she pivots completely. Pulling his arm as her back meets the kid's chest, she easily flips him over her shoulder and onto the unforgiving ground. Not thinking twice, her movements are fluid as she shifts toward the second boy, her boot-clad foot connecting with the back of his leg. As his knee gives in, his body crumbling as his center is thrown off, she plants her foot to the ground and distributes her weight completely on the limb. Pivoting once again, her opposing leg connects with the back of the kid's shoulders, forcing him to face plant.

"What's going on here?"

Ugh. Mr. Harris. Awesome. She doesn't drop her stance until the four teens are sent off, Mr. Harris giving Stiles, Scott and Judith detentions. Rolling her eyes, she straightens up and stalks over to her jacket and bag. Slipping her jacket on, she tugs the strap of her bag on her shoulder and watches as Mr. Harris walks off.

"Dude! What the hell was that?"

"I did what you told me to do. I focused-"

"Not you, Scott. Judith," The brunette in question glances over at the pair, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Judith shrugs a shoulder, "My dad gave me self-defense lessons. He said that girls my age should know how to handle themselves. Sty," Judith intones as she gets ready to change the subject, "I know you're angry at Scott, but the next time you key someone else's vehicle, don't just throw your friend to a group of would-be thugs."

"He'll heal."

She nods curtly, glaring at the hyperactive boy, "I'm aware of that, but you shouldn't place people in unnecessary danger. You're lucky Scott is capable of control, or we'd have a bigger mess on our hands."

Without another word on the subject, she begins to make her way back inside, shooting a text to Trick to notify him of her detention. Entering Harris' class, she finds a seat at one of the lab tables and pulls out a sketchbook to work on her artwork. Recalling the assignment, she drags the tip of the pencil along the paper as she graphs the basic outline. Getting an idea, she begins adding the features and as she dives deeper into the fine details, she gets lost in her creation. She can't paint, or sculpt, or do anything real fancy when it comes to art; but sketching has always been an outlet for her. It's helped her cope with the things she's been through; and it helps that the fine-tip of a pencil helps her get the smallest detail needed.

* * *

"He thought Deaton, the _vet_, was the Alpha?" Judith questions as they drive away from the clinic. "I mean, I can see why. The guy's always been a little...odd."

She listens as Scott insists he has a way to get the Alpha to show his face. She loves Scott, really she does, but he doesn't exactly have the best track record of having successful plans. She's never thought low on his intelligence (he _is_ capable of being smart if he applies himself), but he doesn't necessarily think things through. She groans at the sight of the school building. Seriously, she has spent more time in this school building today than need be. Climbing out of the Jeep, she stretches her hands over her head, bending back slightly to allow her spine to pop in a way that sounds painful, but in reality feels _really_ good.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Derek demands as he steps out of his own car.

"You'll see. Come on, guys."

Judith scoffs, leaning up against the side of the Jeep as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Thanks, but I'm staying right here. I don't have any desire to spend more than my allotted time inside that dreadful place."

"But...what if something happens?" Scott asks, genuinely concerned.

"Aw, that's real cute, you being all worried, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, Derek is right here, and if you _really_ want me to go with you, you'd have to do it by force, because I'm not moving," Judith argues. Scott opens his mouth to protest, only to earn a pointed look and a quirked eyebrow, "You really want to test it, Scotty? It's been a very long day and I'd really like to go home at some point."

It isn't until the duo slip into the school when Judith decided to relax her stance, dropping her head back against the side-frame of the Jeep, "I swear, sometimes I feel like a parent when it comes to those two." Turning her gaze to Derek, she offers him a small smile, "How have you been? No visits from Hunters?"

"No. I've been busy trying to get some idea of what the Alpha wants..."

Hearing the trailed off end, her brow arches, "Something bothering you?"

"Did Scott mention to you about the spiral left on his window when the Alpha tracked him down?" Her nod causes him to sigh, "I think its a sign. It's been left at every scene. I'm missing the bigger picture, but I can't be sure."

"The spiral _does_ mean something, doesn't it," Seeing him clam up, Judith shrugs, "You don't have to tell me. I just know it means something to you, or at least partially. I mean, you do have the Triskelion tattooed between your shoulder blades, " His shoulders tense as if surprised, but against she pays no mind, "The symbol acts as a depiction of three; like a holy trinity or even a trifecta depending on the belief system."

"The Triskelion has been used as a symbol for my ancestors since before the establishment of the English colonies," Judith blinks in surprise, "I'm not sure why the spiral is being left behind, but...what does it have to do with my family."

Humming thoughtfully, Judith lets out a sound of realization, "Alpha, Beta, Omega," Her eyes flick to Derek again, "The Triskelion is a representation that each branch is capable of becoming one or the other. Like...and Alpha can become an Omega, or a Beta, and so on and so forth. It's...actually a fundamentally respectful use of the symbol."

"How...?"

Giggling, Judith shrugs her shoulders, "Trick has a crap load of Anthropology text books in the den at home, and sometimes, I get bored."

"What if I'm not the only one that survived the fire?" he asks.

Judith's potentially argumentative response is cut off as a loud howl echoes from the school; the school's PA system acting as a amplifier. Oh my God! This is Scott's plan? She pushes away from the Jeep as the two boys come rushing out of the school building. She could understand what Scott is trying to accomplish, but-

"_That_ was your plan?" Derek questions, "Do you want to announce your existence to the entire town?"

Huh. Seems like Derek is along the same thought pattern as herself, Judith realizes, her gaze sweeping over her friends as she replies, "Do either of you actually have a plan for if and when the Alpha shows up?"

"Aw, come on. That was awesome!" Stiles cheers.

"No. That was stupid," Derek argues.

Scoffing, Stiles' hands move as he says, "Don't be such a Sourwolf."

Snickering at the name, Judith offers Derek an apologetic glance as the older man stares blankly at the hyperactive teen, "Shut up."

Judith can't really tell anyone what occurred after that. She remembers feeling a change in the air; the sudden tension flaring along her nerves pulling her thoughts inward. Humming thoughtfully, she barely catches a flash of black from across the parking lot before Derek's body tenses. Her eyes widen as the beast, its clawed hand buried in the meat of Derek's back, lifts her newest friend off the ground.

"Oh God!"

Judith takes a step forward, "Derek!" As the beast tosses Derek behind him, her eyes never stray from the body lying, sprawled out and unresponsive, "Derek!"

"Judith, no. Come on. We gotta get inside!" Scott tugs at her arm.

Knowing, and cursing the fact, that they aren't prepared for the Alpha, Judith feels everything grow cold as she is pulled along; her eyes never leaving Derek. Taking in the legitimate Wolfman creature standing over Derek's body, Judith curses and factors away a new realization for later. As the doors are shut and she is no longer capable of seeing Derek and knowing the situation they're in, Judith's mind blanks and shuts down.

If only to keep from lashing out violently to the person that refuses to think of the consequences.

* * *

**There you have it. Next chapter is going to, not only, have A LOT of confrontations, but what will Stiles and Scott think when they realize Judith is much closer to Derek than they originally thought (which is not a lot)? Also note, Judith's process of grief isn't tears/cry/mourn...it's more like bottle/mourn/rage/cry. Especially knowing the situation they're in, she instinctively knows she can't grieve for her friend.**

**Marine76: Once again, awesome and thank you. I promise, Judith's real reaction will pretty much _blow up_ in the next chapter because of Scott's decisions.**

**Guest: Aww...thank you very much. I always appreciate reviews.**

**Thanks again, to everyone. Next Chapter: The Night that acts as a catalyst in Judith's decision to break a serious promise she made to her father.**


	7. Part I-VII

**Soldiers of Destiny**

**Summary:**

Everyone would tell you that the real craziness started when two hikers found a dead body in the woods. Judith Quinn would tell you that her entire _life_ is crazy, and as she stands beside her friends (who were caught up in the mess), the craziness seems to grow. Judith soon learns that even a life lived among the shadows carries a few skeletons.

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter Seven  
**

_"It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." _  
**_― Chuck Palahniuk_**

* * *

The chaos around her seems to go unnoticed, her gaze staring off into the distance, without any particular focus point and absent of any emotional response to what occurred over the past three hours. She pays no attention to the other teens as they go over the story of how they ended up in the school, how they were trapped and who had been chasing them. She doesn't even spare her friends a glance as Sheriff Stilinski talks to his son and his son's best friend. Her fingers curl around the grey, heavy 'shock' blanket that had been thrown around her shoulders. The dull tinge of pain from her right hand is barely noticeable through the heavy cloud of numbness that settled over her.

The numbness that began to creep over her senses hours ago. Hours ago when they witnessed the Alpha rip into Derek and toss him aside like roadkill. The image of _blood-spat-trembling-lips_ Derek leaves her to close her eyes, the lump in her throat filled with sickly bile as her stomach churns distastefully. Hearing her name gently being murmured, she opens her eyes and peers into the gaze of the Sheriff.

"Sheriff," she greets, her tone forlorn and passive, eyes blank and expression stoic.

"Are you going to need a lift home, kid? Stiles mentioned your car was damaged as well."

_Two batteries. Shattered glass. Despair. 'You're damn right I'm pissed, Scotty. Once again, without a plan and now that **thing hurt my**** baby!**' _

The knuckles along her injured hand crack and pop as she strives to bury the tension below the surface, "It appears that it was. I called Trick to get a ride."

"Before that, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Stilinski asks, his eyes full of compassion and concern.

Offering the man the smallest smile she can manage, she nods her head, "From you? Always."

Chuckling, the Sheriff nods his head, "Well, Scott seems to be under the impression that it was Derek Hale, who trapped you all in the school. Can you confirm that?"

_'Derek...it was Derek Hale.' __Fierce anger. Disappointment. Hushed, whispered three-way argument. Righteousness. A sickening crack and a yelp of pain. 'Judith! What the hell was that for?' Flaring temper. Endless fury. 'He could be dead for all we know and you want to throw him under the fuckin' busy? Fine. Go ahead. But I won't be a part of this.' 'Why do you care? It's just Derek.' 'He's a fucking person, Scott. You do this, you use him as a scapegoat, and you can consider us done.' 'What? Judith, you-' 'Yes, I can and I will.'_

"I can't," Judith shifts her gaze back to the Sheriff, "With all due respect, sir, I've spoken to Derek Hale on different occasions. We've bumped into each other frequently. Never once has he given off any bad vibes. I like to think I'm a decent judge of character, so when I tell you I don't think Derek had anything to do with this, I mean it."

"Stiles agrees with Scott's accusation."

Snorting, she shakes her head and moves to stand up. Removing the blanket, she tosses it into the back of the ambulance before turning to face the Sheriff, "You also lack proof, other than the word of two kids, who have already accused Derek once before. I have no further desire to answer your questions, because you guys are going to follow whatever lead necessary. So, if you excuse me," she jabs a finger in the direction of the candy-red 1972 Mustang Trick was currently standing next to, waving in her direction, "I'm going home."

Weaving around frantic parents and Emergency Response Techs, she stalks her way to Trick's ride, her steps determined and righteous. Hearing her name called across the parking lot, she pauses with the passenger door open, her head turning toward the speaker. Catching Stiles' gaze, she shoots him a disappointed look and with a shake of her head she slips into the seat, slamming the door shut.

"Careful with the ride, kiddo."

Not even bothering to grace her uncle with a look, Judith grits her teeth, "Just drive, Trick."

The entire drive home, Judith's thoughts darken. She knows from her select few conversation with Derek that it is difficult to kill a werewolf, especially one of his species. She ponders over the actuality of her friend's death. Maybe he wasn't dead? Did he have somewhere safe to recover? Why is she friends with a stubborn idiot? She loves Scott, he _is_ a good kid, but his habit of not thinking things through is starting to make things difficult. The pain in her chest tightens, the invisible, intangible fingers gripping her heart seem to clench fiercely. It's been a long time since she felt useless. Her promise to her dad, as much as she loves him, is keeping her from protecting her friends. What if Derek is dead? Should his death go in vain? Does she continue to hide behind her father's promise?

She doesn't even realize she's home until she is climbing up the stairs to her room, pausing when Trick asks, "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"No," she shakes her head, somber eyes turning to her uncle, "I'm not okay, Trick. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Kid-"

"I'm going to bed."

Without another word, Judith slips upstairs and into her room. A silent click sounds as the door shuts behind her, the weary tension in her body leaving her against the door, her head bowed. Inhaling deeply, her entire body shudders with a smothered sob as she exhales. Memories telling her why bringing people into her life is such a bad idea, her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to fight against the pinpricks forming behind her eyes. Taking in another deep breath, she bites down on the inside of her cheek as phantom scents invade her senses; crisp, woodsy breeze and leather decorated with a metallic tang. The scent causes her stomach to churn, the lump in her throat making it difficult to swallow.

A stilted gasp escapes her a calloused finger tips brush against her moist cheek, her eyes snapping open at the touch. The moment she finds herself staring into piercing green eyes her body moves without thought; stepping further into his personal space she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him.

"You're alive," she chokes out, her words muffled by the fabric of his shirt, the smooth leather brushing against her cheek as she rests her forehead against his chest.

"You're crying," his level-toned voice points out needlessly.

"We thought you were dead," she retorts, carefully extracting herself from him, the back of her hand wiping at her face. Offering him a small, honest smile, her head tilts, "I can honestly say I'm glad you're not."

It's obvious, as she looks him over, that he isn't completely healed over, so she gently ushers him to her bed. Glaring at him pointedly when he shakes his head, her hands settle on her hips, "You need to rest and I can honestly say that I will probably not get any sleep tonight. Lay down. No one will look for you here."

"What about your uncle?" he asks as he gingerly slips out of his jacket.

Taking his jacket, she hangs it over the back of her computer chair, "Trick never comes into my room. Just...trust me. Lay down, get some rest, and heal yourself."

She watches as he lays back, his eyes staring up at her ceiling. The tick along his jaw tells her he's probably fighting with himself on what to say. She can see it, the confusion he carries in response to her actions. It's always been difficult for her to let people into her life, and during the short amount of time that she's known him, Derek Hale has done nothing to slight her. Almost losing someone she considers a friend brings back memories. Memories of lost friends and lost family members.

Seeing his lips part in an attempt to say something, she quickly cuts him off, "Sleep, Derek. Any questions you have, ask them tomorrow."

* * *

Dawn barely breaks over the horizon and Judith finds herself wiping grease off her hands and forearms as she enters the house. Getting a quick kiss on the top of the head as Trick rushes out the front door, she shakes her head as she kicks the door shut behind her. Entering the kitchen, she grabs her cell phone, sending a quick text (requesting the necessary parts for her car), she sets the phone down in order to dig out ingredients for breakfast. Deciding on a standard, American breakfast (eggs, bacon, sausage links, and toast), she turns the volume low on the radio as she begins fixing breakfast. Humming to herself, she manages to get halfway through making the food when she hears the subtle creak of the bottom stair.

"Juice, milk, or coffee?" she asks without looking over her shoulder.

"Water," the sleep-gruff voice replies.

Using the spatula, she points toward one of the cabinets, "Glasses are there. My hospitality only goes so far this early in the morning."

The radio is the only thing breaking the silence as she finishes fixing the food. Dishing out two plates, she sets them both on the island, remaining on one side as she takes the opportunity to look him over. He definitely appears to be healthier than last night; which is a plus. Making herself her morning coffee, she offers him a small smile before digging in.

"Feeling better?"

He nods curtly, his eyes scrutinizing her every action, as if _she's_ the mythical creature, "Thank you. For last night."

"Anytime, dude. The last thing I want is to watch a friend die," she supplies, shrugging a shoulder. Hearing a familiar ringtone break the silence, she sighs before answering it, putting it on speaker so she can eat freely, "Morning, Dad."

"What's this about you needing parts for the Chevelle? What did you do? Tear the engine apart?"

Rolling her eyes, she ignores the curious look from Derek as she replies, "I didn't do it. Someone thought it was an awesome idea to yank the battery out without disconnecting it. It already ran a full check and the damage isn't horrible."

"Did you find out who did it?"

Snorting, she can't stop the sardonic grin that pulls across her lips, "Oh yeah. Don't worry. The asshole is going to get retribution. So, how's it goin', Pops?"

"Same old, same old. How are those friends of yours?"

Heaving a sigh, she flicks her gaze up at Derek briefly, "Oh, we kind of had a disagreement. Scotty can't stop thinking with his dick and keeps getting himself caught up in trouble because of it and Stiles isn't willing to put his foot up Scotty's ass." Derek snorts into his water, fighting to smother his amusement, "Both of them are idiots and I...kind of need a bit of a break from them."

"Is that so? So, who's eating breakfast with you? Trick is usually gone by now."

Glancing up at Derek, who seems to freeze in the middle of taking a bite of food, she giggles, "A recently made friend of mine. His name's Derek."

"Is this the Hale kid Trick was telling me about?"

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, Dad. He's a good guy. Trust me. When have you ever doubted my perception of other people?"

"Doubt you? Never. Anyway, I gotta go, sweetheart."

Smiling, she flashes Derek a wink, mouthing at him to relax, "Alright. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Jude."

Hanging up, Judith feels her cheeks burn slightly as Derek stares openly, "What?"

"Your perception of other people?"

Sighing, Judith bites into her bacon, shrugging a shoulder, "It's difficult to explain. Have you ever seen those type of people that just scream 'bad vibes'?" Derek nods, "Well, I just have a habit of knowing who to avoid. I do have a question though. Last night, at the school. The Alpha howled and not only did it seem to send Scott into a frenzy, but Jackson seemed to be affected by it as well. Are there...different types of howls?"

"It was probably a 'Call to Arms'. Alphas can force betas to shift and fight. It's impressive if Scott was able to fight against it," Derek replies, the tension along his shoulders fading, "Jackson was present during the Alpha's attack at the video rental place. The Alpha's claws dug into the base of his neck-"

Judith blinks in surprise, "Stiles mentioned seeing marks along his neck after Lacrosse practice. That attack was weeks ago. Wouldn't they have healed?"

"If the injury is close enough to the spinal cord, the victim would experience hallucinations and would carry a small...tether to the Alpha. Jackson's body could have been reacting to the Call, but-"

"He has no 'wolf' to respond with, so his body goes through the motions without _actually_ going through the motions," Judith finishes, her tone growing thoughtful. "That would explain why he's been more of a douche as of lately."

"Why don't you live with your father?" The question is an innocent query, but it still causes her to freeze mid-chew, "You seem to have a close relationship."

Swallowing the food in her mouth is rather difficult with the sudden tightness along her throat, but as she ponders over her answer she notices the genuine curiosity and sighs, "My dad's work causes him to travel a lot. In order for me to attend public schooling, I needed to be stationary. So, Dad phoned Trick and Trick said that this area was suitable enough and the school was an average, run-of-the-mill public school."

"You have a big family then?" he asks, causing her to quirk an eyebrow, her head tilting with confusion, "You speak of numerous uncles."

Judith can't help the warm smile that crosses her lips, "My family sounds bigger than it is, but in reality, most of my uncles are family friends that have been a part of my entire life. All of us may not be connected by blood, but we're family where it counts."

* * *

Breakfast ends and Derek leaves, but not before Judith reiterates her offer of a place to stay if and when the need rises. Earning another thankful look, she bids him a goodbye before inhaling deeply. She knows her decision was made the moment Derek appeared in her room last night. Returning to her bedroom, she settles down on her bed, pulling the drawer to her nightstand open. Locating a simple, cherry-wood box, she removes it from the drawer, fingertips dancing over the symbols engraved into the wood. Opening the box, she blinks; a small, saddened smile on her lips as she lifts the nylon-corded necklace from the box. Pulling the necklace over her head, she tries not to think of the repercussions as her fingers dance along the bronze, horned skull amulet dangling from the cord.

_Sorry, Dad._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but things in life came up. Read, Review and Thanks to all. Things are starting to become clear to you readers, but who will be the first to know the truth? And does Judith even really know the _whole_ truth?**

**The answer to that question: No!**


End file.
